Caroline In 1864
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Après s'être faite mordu par Tyler, Caroline est sur le point de mourir mais, une sorcière, passant par là tente de la sauver en remontant le temps jusqu'en 1864 à l'époque des Fondateurs. Entre Amour, Trahison, Sang, Magie et Amitié(e)s Caroline risquera peut-être de changer le présent.
1. Morsure

Chapitre 1 : Caroline, Tyler et Eleanor

Point De Vu : Externe :

Caroline marchait au côté de Tyler, dans la forêt. Elle était impatiente de savoir, ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais c'était le silence complet et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Tout était si sombre, avec ces grands arbres, et oui, même un vampire peut avoir peur. Caroline, aurait aimée qu'il la prenne par la main, qu'il lui sourit, la regarde, qu'il fasse quelque chose... Au lieu de cela, il marchait devant, loin d'elle.

Même de dos, elle le trouvait si beau, avec ses cheveux sombres. Il portait une veste en cuire noir, qui faisait ressortir ses épaules carrées, ses bras musclés et dos. Sans oublier son jean, qui moulait trés bien ses fesses. Et des baskets.

Caroline avait les cheveux lâcher, bouclées. La belle blonde portait un haut rouge à rayures noir et une veste par-dessus. Avec un pantalon moulant noir comme son amoureux, et des chaussures à talons noir aussi.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Caroline pensait aux bons moments qu'elle avait passées avec Tyler, avant que Klaus ne le transforme en hybride et de leurs disputes de couples. L' hybride l'interrompu dans ses pensées en s'arrêtant nette devant elle.

Caroline: Tu vas enfin me parler ?

Tyler: Caroline, je suis désolé de tous ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute.

Caroline: Tu crois que moi, j'en veux ? Quand on marchaient, je pensais à nous, à nos moments avant que Klaus ne te transforme. "ayant les larmes aux yeux"

Tyler: Je te rappelle que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais un loup-garou sous l'influence de la lune.

Caroline: Oui, mais maintenant tu es sous son influence à lui !

Tyler: Non ! Maintenant, je ne suis sous l'influence de personne. Je suis libre et je veux l'être à tes côtés. "lui prenant ses mains" Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours.

Caroline: Je t'aime aussi. "ils s'embrassèrent"

Caroline et Tyler s'entrelaçaient. La main droite de Caroline se baladait dans les cheveux de son bien-aimé et sa main gauche se promenait sur son dos à lui, en l'attirant à elle. Tyler tenait de ses deux

mains la tête de son amoureuse. C'était des baisers passionner, de plus en plus sensuelle. Le jeune homme laissa les lèvres de la jeune

femme pour aller à son cou

mais ...

Caroline : Aïïe ! "se dégageant du corps de

son copain" Tu-Tu m'as mordus ... ? "remarquant que cou est en sang"

Tyler : Caroline, ... Je-Je suis désolé. "ayant des remords"

Caroline : Mais ... Tu sais trés bien, qu'une morsure de ta part est mortel pour moi ! "s'éloignant de lui et s'assoit contre un arbre"

Tyler : Je ne voulait pas ... je ... "ne trouvons pas ses mots" Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, je suis désolé. "s'approchant d'elle"

Caroline : STOP ! Ne m'approche pas ! Part !

Tyler : Mais ...

Caroline : Je t'ai demandé de partir ! "lui criant"

Aprés quelques secondes de réflexion, Tyler décida de partir, laissant la mourante seule.

Point De Vu : Caroline :

J'ai mal. "pleurant" Je souffre tellement. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Peut-être qu'Elena et Matt vont se demander ce qu'on fait et viendront nous chercher ou ils croiront qu'on voudraient un peu plus d'intimité et ils sont partis déjà. Je vais mourir "recommençons à pleurer" Non ! Il faut que je me reprenne.

Eleanor : Bonsoir.

Caroline : ... Qui est-ce ? "regardant de partout, pour savoir qui a parlé"

Eleanor : Je suis ici ! "apparaissant de derrière un arbre"

Caroline : Qui êtes vous ? "se méfiant"

Eleanor : Je ne suis qu'une simple dame, qui vous a souhaité le bonsoir, que vous n'avais pas répondu. "s'approchant d'elle"

Caroline : Désolé. Et bonsoir.

Elle est bizarre cette femme. Et encore plus avec ses vêtements. Franchement, qui met ce genre de chose ? Une longue robe noir en cuire avec comme des manches séparées de la robe en cuire noir aussi. Et une coupe plutôt spécial, un genre de permanente. On croirait une de ces sorcières dans les fêtes foraines.

Eleanor : Oui, mais pas dans les fêtes foraines. "elle s'assit devant Caroline"

Caroline : Quoi ? Vous ...

Eleanor : Oui. "lui coupant la parole"

Caroline : Mais ...

Eleanor : Je suis comme tu l'as dis, une sorcière mais qui voyage, des voyages spéciaux.

Caroline : Comment ça ?

Eleanor : Tu le comprendras en temps voulus. Mais que t'est-il arrivée ?

Caroline : Eh bien ... "hésitant à lui répondre"

Eleanor : Tu ne vas pas me répondre ? Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? "remarquant du sang couler de son cou"

Caroline : Non, ce n'est rien !

Eleanor : Chuut. "elle lui enleva les cheveux de son cou, qui cachaient la morsure" C'est la morsure d'un loup-garou, ça.

Caroline : ...

Eleanor : Et vous devez sûrement être une vampire.

Caroline : Vous savez ?

Eleanor : Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis une sorcière.

Caroline : Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Eleanor : Eh bien ... "hésitant"

Caroline : "lui attrapant une main" S'il vous plaît.

Eleanor : D'accord, mais ce ne sera pas comme ce que vous croyez.

Caroline : Comment ça ? "perplexe"

Eleanor : Tu le verras par toi même.

Caroline : Ce sera douloureux ?

Eleanor : Non, tu vas juste t'endormir.

Caroline : Et je ne me réveillerai plus, c'est ça ?

Eleanor : Trés drôle, mais non. Pendant que tu seras endormis, je m'occuperai de tout.

Caroline : ... "réfléchissant" Allez-y !

Eleanor : On es-tu sûre ?

Caroline : Oui.

Eleanor : Alors, allons-y ! Fermes les yeux. "après avoir fermé les yeux, la sorcière mit une main sur ses paupières et Caroline s'endormit. Et elle commença une incantation"

Fin Du Chapitre 1


	2. Katherine

Chapitre 2 : Katherine et Stefan "Emily"

1864

Point De Vu : Stefan :

Journal de Stefan Salvatore :

Chère Journal, aujourd'hui, mon frère Damon revient à Mystic Falls. Je suis heureux qu'il ne lui est rien arriver mais, je suis aussi très soucieux. Katherine, n'arrête pas de me dire quelle a hâte de le rencontrer. Je suis jaloux. Les femmes ont toujours préféré mon frère à moi et Katherine m'est très chère. Espérons, qu'il ne soit pas son genre. Ce qui est rare.

Damon et moi, on a toujours été très différent. Lui, il est sociable, fêtard, il dit se qu'il pense que cela blesse ou pas. Il drague sans cesse. Il déteste les études, c'est pourquoi il a choisi de partir faire la guerre. Moi, je suis son contraire, je suis réservé, avec les demoiselles je suis galant et courtois et je préfère les études que de me battre. Mais nous avons un point commun : le sport et plus précisément le Football Américain.

Dire qu'au début, je ne voulais même pas, qu'elle vienne s'installer ici. Mais quand je l'ai vu ...

Flash-back : 2 semaines au par avant

Point De Vu : Externe :

Stefan avait terminé le travail a faire. Il parti dans sa chambre se préparer pour sortir. Il mit une chemise blanche, une cravate, une veste et un pantalon rouge bordeaux et des chaussures noires. Il se coiffa et parti au salon pour prévenir son père, qu'il va sortir.

Stefan : Père ...

Giuseppe : "lui coupant la parole" Ah ! Tu es là ! Je vois que tu t'es fais beau.

Stefan : Oui, ...

Domestique: "se faisant encore couper la parole" Monsieur Stefan, voici le bouquet de fleur, que vous demandé. "lui donnant et part"

Stefan : Merci.

Giuseppe : Et des fleurs ! Tu veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ?

Stefan : "rigolant" En tant que gentleman, je ne peux quand même pas me présenter devant elle les mains vides.

Giuseppe : Tout à fait.

Stefan : Au fait père, comment avez-vous su que je sortais ?

Giuseppe : Sortir ?

Stefan : Oui. Voir Mlle. Gilbert.

Giuseppe : Mlle. Gilbert ?

Stefan : Qu'aviez-vous cru ?

Giuseppe : Je croyais, que tu t'étais préparé et que ce bouquet étaient pour Mlle. Pierce.

Stefan : Mlle. Pierce ? Je vous ai dis, que je ne voulais pas d'elle, ni la rencontrer, ni qu'elle s'installe, ici.

Giuseppe : Arrêtez, vos sottises ! Vous n'irez nulle part, compris ?

Domestique : Monsieur Salvatore ? " peur de Mr. Salvatore"

Giuseppe : Oui ?

Domestique : La calèche de Mlle. Pierce, est proche.

Giuseppe : D'accord ! Sa chambre est-elle prête ?

Domestique : Oui, monsieur. Tout est prêt.

Giuseppe : Très bien. Allons, lui souhaité la bienvenue. Stefan, tu viens !

Stefan s'exécuta sans répondre.

Le père et le fils étaient devant la maison à les attendre. On apercevait la calèche arriver. Un homme noir la conduisait, une jeune femme mat, était assise à côté de lui.

Le cocher arrêta la calèche devant la demeure des Salvatore. Il descendit et alla ouvrir la portière et aida une jeune femme a sortir. La jeune femme était d'une beauté divine. Elle s'avança en direction des deux hommes pour se présenter. Stefan était hypnotiser par l'arrivante, il n'arrivait plus à quitter la jeune demoiselle des yeux.

Katherine : Enchantée. "faisant une révérence"

Giuseppe : De même, Mlle. Pierce.

Ils regardèrent tous deux, Stefan, qui était comme pétrifié devant la brune.

Giuseppe : Stefan ! "le réveillant"

Stefan : Oooh ! "se rendant compte" Désolé, excusez-moi Mlle. Pierce. Ravie de vous rencontrer. "lui baisant la main"

Katherine : "rigolant" Ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Oooh ! Des fleurs !

Stefan : "se souvenant qu'ils les avaient prises avec lui" Oui ! Euh ... Elles sont pour vous.

Katherine : Oooh ! Merci, elles sont magnifiques. "lui souriant"

Stefan : De rien. "lui souriant à son tour"

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la domestique de la jeune femme arriva.

Katherine : Oh ! Je vous présente Emily.

Emily : Enchantée. "faisant une révérence"

Giuseppe : De même.

Stefan : Enchanté. Attendez, je vais vous aidez pour les valises. "prenant les deux valises"

Emily : Merci.

Fin Du Flash-back :

Point De Vu : Stefan :

Et dire que j'en suis fou amoureux.

Katherine : Stefan !

Stefan : Katherine ! "cachant son journal"

Katherine : Tu viens ? Ton frère va bientôt arriver !

Stefan : Oui. "rejoignant Katherine"

Fin Du Chapitre 2


	3. Retour

Chapitre 3 : Le retour

Point De Vue : Damon :

Enfin ! Je rentre au bercail. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me battre pour mon pays, mais j'ai hâte de rentrer et de voir de belles jeunes filles filles, surtout Emma. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

Je me demande, à quoi ressemble cette étrangère, qui s'est installer chez nous ?

Si je me souviens bien, elle doit s'appeler Caroline ou Katherine ...

Espérons, qu'elle soit belle. A ! On est enfin, arrivé ! Je vois que père et Stefan sont là. Mais pas notre invitée.

Damon : Bonjour, tous le monde ! "allant vers eux"

Giuseppe : Bonjour, fils !

Stefan : Bonjour, mon frère ! "le prenant dans ses bras"

Damon : Je croyais que nous avions une invitée ?

Katherine : Oui ! "arrivant" Enchantée, de faire votre connaissance. "faisant une révérence"

Damon : Euh ... "subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune femme"

Elle n'est pas belle, elle ... est magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu une jeune femme aussi resplendissante !

Giuseppe : Damon ?

Damon : Euh ... Oui ? "se réveillant"

Katherine : Excusez-moi de mon retard, je voulais être parfaite pour vous rencontrez.

Damon : Mais, vous l'êtes. "avec un sourire charmeur"

Katherine : Merci. "lui souriant à son tour"

Damon : Mais vous le valez bien.

Stefan : Et si, on rentrait ? "jaloux"

Giuseppe : Oui, allons-y. "rentrant"

Damon : Mlle. Pierce ? "lui tendant son bras"

Katherine : Merci, Mr. Salvatore. "le prenant, sous le regard jaloux de Stefan"

Point De Vue : Externe :

Après être rentré, ils s'installèrent tous au salon, sauf le père, qui avait du travail. Katherine, raconta d'où elle venait, sa famille, ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses deux semaines, qu'elle a passer avec Stefan, Mystic Falls. Puis, vînt le tour de Damon de raconter ses péripéties à la guerre.

Il remarqua, que son frère était agacé, que Katherine se rapproche de son frère.

Damon était arrivé l'après-midi et toutes ces discussions avaient durer longtemps. L'heure du dîner était proche, Katherine avait donc décider de laisser les deux frère, pour aller se préparer.

Damon : Elle est très belle.

Stefan : Je sais. Elle est aussi, pleine de vie, de charme, elle est aussi intelligente, drôle et encore.

Damon : Je vois que tu as appris à la connaître, ça me donne, moi aussi envie d'en savoir, plus sur elle.

Stefan : Non, Damon !

Damon : Mais, de quoi ? "lui mentant"

Stefan : Tu sais très bien de quoi, je parle. Damon, ne fais rien avec Katherine, je tien beaucoup à elle.

Damon : Oooh ! Mon petit frère est amoureux ! "rigolant"

Stefan : Damon, s'i te plaît.

Damon : Quoi ? Tu es vraiment amoureux ?

Stefan : Je crois. Je n'ai jamais ressenti, ça pour personne.

Damon : Stefan ?

Stefan : Oui ? Tu veux te moquer de moi, c'est cela ?

Damon : Non, je voudrais juste savoir. Quand tu penses à elle, ton coeur fait boum boum ? "se moquant de lui"

Stefan : Tu es très drôle ! "partant"

Damon : Quoi ? "le suivant" Je voudrais juste savoir. Tu penses à elle chaque jour, tu ne peux plus parce qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu vois son visage, c'est ça ?

Stefan : Ah, oui ! C'est vrai que toi tu t'y connais !

Damon ne bougeait plus. Il ne disait plus rien. Stefan savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, lui dire cela, mais Damon l'avait pousser à bout. Le beau ténébreux été blessé. Il décida donc de partir.

L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Le père arriva en premier, suivit de Stefan et enfin de la belle brune. Tous était à table et n'attendaient plus que Damon. Et le père commençaient à s'impatienter.

Giuseppe : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? "élevant la voix"

Katherine : Il doit sûrement être fatigué. De plus, nous ne l'avons pas laisser se reposer, après que vous soyez partie.

Giuseppe : Sûrement, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Il aurait pu nous prévenir. Allez le voir. "s'adressant à une domestique"

Domestique : Oui, monsieur. "partant"

Après quelques minutes ,la domestique revient seule, un papier à la main.

Giuseppe : Alors ?

Domestique : Monsieur Damon n'est pas dans sa chambre. Il a laisser un mot, disant qu'il avait besoin de souffler.

Katherine : Vous savez où ? "inquiète"

Stefan : Il a sûrement dû, aller en forêt.

Katherine : Dans la forêt ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais c'est dangereux !

En entendant, ce que la domestique avait dit, Stefan avait eu peur. Peur pour son frère. Mais juste après, Stefan s'était rappeler, que quand son frère était mal, il allait en forêt pour se sentir mieux, après.

Katherine : Stefan ! Il faut vite faire quelque chose !

Stefan : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Damon va toujours en forêt, ça l'aide à aller mieux après.

Katherine : Mais, il fait nuit ? Il peut se faire attaquer ou même se perdre !

Stefan : Non, Damon ne pourrait jamais se perdre en forêt, surtout celle-ci. Et il a toujours une arme avec lui, au cas ou. Ne vous inquiétez pas Katherine, il rentrera bientôt. Vous devriez manger, maintenant.

Katherine : Oui, vous avez raison.

Point De Vue : Damon :

Que cette forêt m'a manquer ! Ces grands arbres et leurs longues ombres. Cette lune si magnifique. Cette air frais. Tous cela m'a tellement manquer. Je ... Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ... ? On dirait un cor...

Fin Du Chapitre 3


	4. Corps

Chapitre 4 : Le Corps

Pov : Caroline :

Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens plus la morsure de Tyler à mon cou.

Je suis sûrement morte, cette femme n'a peut-être pas réussie. Aïe !

Si, je ressens toujours une douleur, alors peut-être que je ne suis pas morte enfin de compte.

J'entends du bruit ! "elle ouvre petit à petit les yeux et commence à se réveiller sur un lit étranger, elle remarque que sa morsure a cicatriser"

Caroline : Mais, où suis-je ? "elle regarde la pièce, c'est une chambre, mais pas d'hôpital"

... : Vous êtes dans une des chambres de la maison des Salvatore.

J'aperçu une personne assise à une chaise dans l'ombre, je ne pu remarquer, que s'est vêtements, il portait uniforme.

Caroline : Qui êtes vous ?

... : Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenter ! "il se leva et commença à se s'avancer" Je me nomme Damon Salvatore.

Caroline : Da-Damon ?

Damon : Oui ! Excusez-moi, nous connaissons-nous ?

Caroline : Euh... "elle allait répondre, quand ils furent interrompuent"

Toc Toc Toc !

Damon : Entrez !

... : Bonjour !

Damon : Bonjour, docteur. Père. "les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre"

Damon ? J'ai rêver ou il a dit père ? Normalement, son père est mort depuis la fin des années 1800.

Mais, ça pourrait expliquer leurs vêtements et surtout l'attitude gentil de Damon. Il a l'air d'être gentil et c'est vraiment bizarre. En plus, il ne m'a même pas appeler Blondie, comme à son habitude.

Docteur : Mademoiselle ? "s'approchant"

Caroline : ...

Docteur : N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferez aucun mal. A-t-elle parler ? "s'adressant à Damon"

Damon : Oui, pourquoi ?

Docteur : Juste pour savoir, si elle n'est pas muette, mais non.

Giuseppe : Damon, va te changer, tu es avec ses habits depuis que tu es revenu !

Docteur : C'est vrai, que vous êtes revenu hier !

Damon : Oui. Je vais me changer. "avant de partir, il regarda Caroline, il lui sourit et partit"

Après être partit, le médecin m'examina. Le père de Damon était vers la porte, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce tout le long de l'examen. Il me fixait, comme si je venais d'une autre planète et ça se comprend, vu comme je suis habiller.

Dire que, c'est le père de Damon et de Stefan. STEFAN ! Mais, oui ! Lui aussi, doit-être ici !

Docteur : Voilà, j'ai terminer.

Giuseppe : Alors, qu'a t-elle ?

Docteur : Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Cette nuit a sûrement dû lui faire du bien.

Giuseppe : Mais, que lui est arrivé ?

Docteur : Elle n'avait sûrement pas assez manger et s'est évanoui.

Giuseppe : Sûrement. Je vous raccompagne. "ils partirent tous deux"

Ils discutaient entre eux comme, si je n'existait pas. C'est sympas.

Toc Toc Toc !

Oh, non ! J'espère que ce n'est pas le père, parce qu'il me fiche la trouille.

Damon : Re-bonjour."rentrant"

Caroline : Bonjour. "avec une petite voix"

Damon : J'en étais sûre !

Caroline : De quoi ?

Damon : Que vous avez une belle voix. Je vous avais entendu, mais vous parliez à voix basse. "il prit une chaise, qu'il posa à coté de lit s'assit" Le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave. Je suis soulager.

Caroline : Merci.

Damon : Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom !

Caroline : Euh..., je m'appelle Caroline For...Forwood !

Je ne peux pas lui donner mon vrai nom de famille, vu que les Forbes font parties des Familles Fondatrices.

Damon : Forwood ?

Caroline : Oui, vous connaissez ?

Dis, non ! Dis, non !

Damon : Non.

Ouf !

Damon : C'est juste, qu'il me ressemble au nom de famille, de deux des Familles Fondatrices de Mystic Falls.

Caroline : Ah, oui ?

Damon : Oui, les Forbes et les Lockwood.

Caroline : Étrange, en effet. Et vous, c'est Salvatore ? "changeant de sujet"

Damon : Oui, notre famille fait aussi partie des Familles Fondatrices.

Caroline : Vous avez des frères... ou des soeures ?

Damon : Oui, un frère.

Caroline : Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Damon : Stefan.

Caroline : Et vos parents ?

Damon : Nous vivons avec notre avec notre père. "dit-il avec tristesse"

Caroline : Désolé. "comprenons que sa mère est morte"

Damon : Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne le saviez pas. Je peux vous posez une question ?

Caroline : Oui.

Damon : Qui est... Tyler ?

Caroline : Tyler ? Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?

Damon : Quand, je vous ai trouvé, vous avez dis son nom.

Flash-back :

Pov : Damon :

Tous cela m'a tellement manquer ! Je... Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait... Mais, oui ! C'est un corps !

Damon : Hé ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses habilles ? "s'approchant d'elle"

Caroline : Ty-Ty... "dans les vapes"

Damon : Oui ? "s'agenouillant à coté d'elle"

Caroline : Ty-Tyler... "elle s'évanoulla"

Damon : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aidez. "la prenant dans ses bras"

Flash-Back :

Damon : Et, je vous ai ramené, jusqu'ici. Où, on vous a soigné.

Caroline : Merci beaucoup, Mr. Salvatore. "lui souriant"

Damon : Ce n'est rien. Et vous pouvez m'appeller Damon. "lui souriant à son tour" Mlle. Forwwod ?

Caroline : Oui ?

Damon : Vous ne m'avez pas dis, qui est ce Tyler.

Caroline : Euh... C'est mon... ex.

Damon : Votre ex... fiancé ?

Caroline : Euh... Oui.

Damon : Sans être indiscret, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Caroline : Eh bien, à cause de lui, j'ai failli... mourir.

Damon : Quoi ? Il est fou ! C'est un lui, qui a tenter de vous tuer ?

Caroline : Oui,... enfin en quelque sorte. "il vu qu'elle avait une larme à l'oeil"

Damon : Je suis désolé. "lui essuyant sa larme avec son pouce, il lui caressa ensuite la joue avec tant de tendresse, qu'elle se demandait si, c'était vraiment le Damon, qu'elle connaissait"

Caroline : Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, ce n'est pas à cause de vous, que j'ai failli mourir.

Damon : Je sais, mais...

Caroline : Non, ça va aller. "ils se sourirent mutuellement"

Damon : Je me demande, comment on peut essayer de causer la mort d'une aussi belle et douce jeune femme, telle que vous.

Caroline : Merci beaucoup. "rougissant"

Damon : Je ne dis que la vérité.

Toc Toc Toc !

Damon : Oui qui est-ce ?

... : C'est...

Fin Du Chapitre 4


End file.
